1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device that serves as a locking system to secure skis and bicycles from theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski locking devices are designed to do basically the same function; secure skis from theft. But because of current designs, shapes and mechanisms most are large, bulky and uncomfortable to carry on one's person. Subsequently, they are seldom carried when they're needed most often. This device, in using a steel band rather than a cable or shackle and having a very compact design, eliminates that problem.